


That day in the Park

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: The first time Kaoru sees him, it is in the park near his apartment, painting the trees in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- This work is for all the Krew ♥  
> \- Take care: fluff, fluff everywhere! 
> 
> A big thanks to @Fjeril for the corrections, once again! I hope you'll all enjoy like I enjoyed writing it ^^

**The first time Kaoru saw him, it was in the park near his apartment.**

       It was a little park, with a little ground for children, and also benches. Most of the park was trees, and there was a little pool in front of them. Kaoru barely went to this park, but after an umptieth argument with his agent, he needed a walk, and so he went there. It wasn’t far away his home, and it was generally peaceful. It was a good place for him: he wouldn’t be recognized in this park. Or so he hoped. 

       When he entered, he found himself alone, and he sighed of relief. It was a good thing. He walked without thinking, going through the trees, trying to forget everything--

“Could you stop walking please? You’re disturbing my vision.”

       It startled Kaoru. It was late and the sun barely lightened the place by now. But then he finally noticed the young man sitting on a bench, an easel in front of him , painting. Near him, a black labrador was waiting. 

“Oh, excuse-me sir. I’ll move away.”

“Hm… No, you can stay there. But don’t move.”

“What?”

“I’ll add you on the paint.”

“Huh… No thank you.”

     And so Kaoru moved from the place he was, and came near the young man.

“You destroyed my vision. You should be ashamed.”

“Well, excuse me, I didn’t want to be on your paint.”

This man had nerve! He didn’t let journalists and photographers approach him without a compensation, and he wouldn’t let a painter, let alone a man,  take his image freely.

“It’s a pity. You were beautiful between the trees.”

     Kaoru shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. He knew he was beautiful, thank you very much, and in any other time, he would have been pleased. But it wasn’t in any other  time, and the compliment came from a man. He couldn’t accept that.

“Yeah well... “ He sighed. “Anyway, can you still see without light?”

     The young painter didn’t answer and Kaoru didn’t insist. He didn’t care anyway.

“Good luck.” He wished. “And good bye.” He added.

“Good bye.”

      For someone who wanted him in his work, he told him ‘good bye’ quickly.  _ What a strange person,  _ Kaoru thought, coming back home.

  
  


**The second time Kaoru saw him, it was in the park near his apartment.**

      Kaoru should have expected it, yet, he had been surprised to see the young man days later on the same bench, with the same dog waiting patiently at his foot. He didn’t dare to approach him, so he stayed away from him and watched him. It was strange because the painter seemed a little bit hesitant in his movements. Maybe he was thinking  about  the way he could paint the settings around him. Kaoru didn’t know, but something seemed off to him. 

      He watched for minutes, or so he thought until he looked at his watch and saw it had been one hour already. And he was late to work.  _ I won’t die and they won’t die, anyway.  _ Yet, he left, because he needed his job and his money, and even if he didn’t agree with his agent, he still loved what he did. 

      Yes, Kaoru enjoyed his job like this young man enjoyed his painting.

  
  


**The third time Kaoru saw him, it was in the supermarket.**

      He needed groceries and so went to the supermarket. He was in the yogurt shelf when he saw the young painter, and he almost screamed because he had been scared by his dog. He was afraid of dogs since he had been bitten for nothing when he was younger, and sure, people around him could say anything, he didn’t care: they were devil worshippers. 

_       Why did he take his dog, anyway? It’s forbidden.  _ The young man didn’t seem bothered by this fact as he continued to do his shopping, his dog’s leash in hands, and it pissed Kaoru off a little bit.  _ Next time, I’ll take my cat.  _

“You know it’s forbidden to enter the supermarket with your dog?” He stated when the young man and his horrible thing passed near him.

      He stepped away the dog that sniffled him too much. 

“You know it’s forbidden to enter the supermarket with so  little brain?”

“Are you insulting me?”

“If you feel targeted, it may mean something.”

“You little…! How dare you?”

“I dare as much as you do, disgrace.”

“Oh, so I’m not a beautiful thing in your painting anymore. I’m a disgrace, now.”

“My vision was blurred when you appeared the first time. That’s all.”

      And he left him alone, still doing his shopping with his dog. Kaoru opened his mouth, ready to retort, but nothing in mind. Instead, he took what he needed and left the supermarket, more pissed off than never.

  
  


**The fourth time Kaoru saw him, it was once again in the park near his apartment.**

      Kaoru didn’t believe in Fate but he started wonder ing if some gods weren’t angry against him because he was still near the painter and his evil dog. Or maybe he just lived in the neighborhood. In any case, it was annoying to meet him almost every day. He sighed and came closer to the painter, but far enough  from the dog.

“Hey.”

“Disgrace.”

“Stop calling me disgrace.”

“Stop breaking my vision, then.”

“Yeah yeah... “

“What do you want?

“I…” It killed him to say something like that. “I’m sorry. For what I said in the supermarket. I guess there’s a reason your demon… I mean, your dog was with you.”

      The painter stopped his brush. 

“Is it really forbidden?”

“Of course!”

“I see. I’m sorry. I have no choice but to take Fragonard with me.”

“Fragonard…?” Kaoru parroted. “Oh, your de-dog! But why?”

      This time the young man looked at him. Or not. Kaoru wasn’t sure. His eyes seemed empty. It wasn’t possible, yet… Something occur r ed to Kaoru and he finally understood why the painter had to take his dog with him.

“You’re blind?”

The painter smiled sadly, and Kaoru felt really bad for what he had said the day before. If he had paid more attention, it wouldn’t have happened.

“I’m sorry.”

      The painter shrugged and continued to paint as if nothing was happening. Kaoru watched him do, not daring to go closer to him and his dog. Suddenly, the purple-haired man looked at him - well, he turned towards him - and stated:

“My name is Souma.”

“I’m Kaoru.”

      Nothing more was said that day, and Kaoru felt strangely good.

  
  


**The fifth time Kaoru went to the park near his apartment, Souma wasn’t there.**

      He had been surprised but he thought that, maybe, he had been there earlier than usual. Yet, when he looked at his watch, it was the same hour. Souma was maybe late. So he waited. Five minutes. Twenty minutes. Forty minutes. Two hours. Souma never came and Kaoru felt sad, and so he came back home, head low.

  
  


**The sixth time Kaoru went to the park near his apartment, Souma was there.**

      And he wanted to slap him, but surely it was n’t a good idea. So he came closer to him - as close as he could with Fragonard near the young man - and said without even a hello:

“Where were you?”

Souma turned towards him and incomprehension could be read on his face. 

“Excuse me?”

“You didn’t come yesterday!”

“I had an appointment at the hospital.”

      Oh. It was a good reason.

“Don’t tell me you waited for me.”

“I did.”

“I told you I wasn’t coming.”

“You did?”

“I did.”

      Oh. He felt stupid, now.

“I think we should just share our phone number. It will be easier.”

This time, Souma had a jaded look and even sighed.

“Are you stupid?”

“What? Isn’t it a good idea?”

“Remember that I can’t read a text?”

      Oh, yeah.

“But you can paint.”

      And it was strange to see him paint  while  knowing he was blind. Souma was strange, yet, Kaoru liked him that way.

“It’s not the same thing.”

“It is.”

“Not at all.” Souma sighed. “Even if I can’t see with my eyes, I  _ can _ with my ears, and my tongue, and also my hands.”

      Kaoru blinked. He hadn’t expected that, but it was cute and seemed normal for Souma. He wondered how it worked then, and how Souma could imagine the world around him. 

“Can I see your paint?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“It’s not finished yet.”

      Kaoru pouted but remembered it was useless to use this tactic with Souma. He wanted to see the paint. Seriously, how  could  a blind man paint with his other senses? He wanted to see how it was. Was it strange? Probably. It was surely lines of different colors, or even only one, and Souma thought it was beautiful. Because it was, in his mind. It probably was the best thing for him to think like that rather than to know. 

“I’ll show you once it’ s be over.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

“True?”

“Continue and I won’t show it.”

      Kaoru shut his mouth. Fine, he would be patient and wait for the end of Souma’s work. 

 

**The seventh time Kaoru saw him, his phone rang.**

      And it was his agent so he couldn’t ignore it. He sighed, and still watching Souma’s concentrated face, he accepted the call.

“Hello?”

_ “Where are you!? You have a shooting soon!” _

“I refused it, remember?”

_ “No! You can’t refuse such a good opportunity!” _

“I told you I didn’t want to do  _ naked  _ shot!”

      When would his agent understand it? It was annoying. Being naked didn’t bother him if it was with someone he was close to. Taking sexy poses for photo graphers were a thing he could  do , but naked…? No way! To think that every one in the town - no, in Japan! - could see his naked body everywhere...No, he couldn’t do something like that. 

“ _ Kaoru Hakaze! You _ _ ’re _ _ com _ _ ing _ _ right now! _ ”

“No. See you another day.”

      And he hang up. He knew he shouldn’t have done that but he had th at conversation with his agent every day and, really, he was tired of it.

“Naked shot?” Souma asked, still painting. 

“Nothing really important…”

“So, you really  a re a disgrace.”

“What?”

“Naked shot. You’re playing in adults movies, right?”

“I am a  _ model _ , not a porn actor, thank you very much!”

“Oh.”

      Oh. It was the only reaction he got after that statement? Not even an apologize? 

“So, you’re a model. I wonder…”

“You wonder what?”

Souma shrugged and didn’t answer. Kaoru pouted and tried to come closer, but Fragonard was still there and he didn’t dare. 

“Are you forced to take the dog?”

“Of course. How do you want me to walk otherwise?”

“Annoying.”

“Why?”

“I’m scared.”

      Souma stopped his painting and turned towards him. Ah, Kaoru often wondered how would his eyes  be  if he wasn’t blind. He was sure the young man’s eyes would be beautiful, full of happiness. 

“Fragonard won’t bite you. He never did, and  never  will .”

“I… Don’t care. It’s still a demon!”

      The dog barked a little bit and Kaoru stepped away, scared. Souma laughed.

“It’s not fun!”

“It is totally!”

  
  


**The eighth time Kaoru saw him, it was in his apartment.**

      He had invited him to have dinner with him, but Souma didn’t want to go to a restaurant because it was too noisy. So Kaoru took him home. It was the first time he showed his apartment to someone other than his family and he was a little bit nervous.

“The dog stays outside.”

“Fragonard comes with me.”

“No.”

“Then I leave.”

“No, stay!”

       He hadn’t wanted to blurt it out but at least it stopped Souma.

“Fine fine, the demon…”

“Fragonard.”

“Fragonard can enter…” Kaoru sighed. 

       Souma had a proud smile and entered the apartment with his dog. Kaoru rubbed his neck. Fine, he would do his best to ignore the dog. They enter ed the room, Fragonard showing the way, and they arrived in the living room. There, Kaoru took Souma’s coat and made him sit on the sofa. 

“What do you want to drink?”

“Water.”

       Kaoru went to the kitchen and prepared a  glass  of  water . When he came back, he noticed Souma touching the table in front of him.

“What are you doing?”

“Visiting your apartment.”

        Oh. He hadn’t expecting this.

“I can show you around after dinner, if you want.”

“I’ll be grateful.”

        He gave him his water glass and they started talk ing about everything. Kaoru asked Souma how he was able to tell the color s apart for his painting, and the young man answered him he could see it in his mind when he prepare d it.

“And you remember?”

“I don’t change them.”

“But… You still remember.”

“I have no choice.”

        He guessed it wasn’t wrong. And having a good memory was a good thing. Kaoru didn’t have a good memory when it came for names, except if he really liked the people. It meant a lot about his feel ings for Souma. Souma asked him about his job, and even if Kaoru disliked to talk about it, he did his best.

        When time came, they went to the kitchen.

“It smells  like  sushi.”

“It’s because it’s sushi.”

“I love sushi!”

         Souma really seemed happy and Kaoru loved see ing that big smile on his lips. His face looked more childish but cute. 

“So, how is your kitchen?”

         Kaoru took Souma’s hand and showed him the kitchen. Once they were done - or rather, Souma stopped touch ing everything - the purple-haired man said:

“It looks like you’re less messy than I thought.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I thought you were someone messy but you’re not.”

“Everything is clean! I can’t live in a messy place.”

“Don’t come home, then. I’m a messy person.”

“I can’t believe it.” Kaoru blinked.

“You should.”

         Kaoru took a mental note not to go to Souma’s home and then, invited him to sit at the table. They ate the sushi, Souma looking like a child having his present before Christmas, and they talked about serious things and funny things. It was strange to Kaoru who had the impression that Souma had always lived with him.  _ This place will be cold once he’ll have to go back home…,  _ Kaoru thought. Except if he stayed for the night. It wasn’t a bad idea and, at the same time, he knew Souma  probably  wouldn’t accept.

“Let me show you the other rooms.” He finally offered, trying to forget about the idea he just had.

         Once Souma stood, he took his hands and showed him every rooms in the apartment, watching the purple-haired young man touch everything he could. His eyes couldn’t help but watch every part of Souma’s body and they always ended on his lips ; the big smile couldn’t help, nor  could  his comments about the apartment.

         They finished with Kaoru’s room. Souma touched everything under Kaoru’s eyes and, once done, he turned towards him. 

“Your walls are empty.”

“Yes.”

“Because you ’ re a model, I thought you would have things on  each  of your walls.”

“No. I don’t know what to put on it.” Kaoru answered. “Maybe I should buy some paint ing s.”

         Souma didn’t answer and came closer to him. To o close.

“Can I touch you?”

“Huh? Why?”

“I want to see you.”

Kaoru blinked.

“So suddenly?”

“It was the first time we held hands. I imagined they were calloused, but they were, in fact, soft.”

        Once again, Kaoru blinked. 

“Okay, if you want.”

        Souma nodded , and softly put his hands on his face. 

“What’s the color of your eyes?”

“Brown.”

        He touched his face without hurting him, caressed his hair and smiled.

“A mulet?”

“Aw, not you too.”

“It looks good on you. Which color?”

“Blond.”

“I thought they were brown.”

        Souma had a strange vision of him but he couldn’t blame him.

“Maybe I’ll be sexier with brown hair.”

“No. You don’t need that.”

“What?”

        Souma blushed but answered nothing and continued touch ing him, from  his  shoulders to his hips - and it ticked him! - and he commented:

“You’re tall.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

        Kaoru pouted and kissed Souma’s forehead. It surprised the blind man because he opened his mouth in a perfect ‘o’, and blushed.

“Can I see a last thing?” He whispered.

“Yes.”

        Kaoru wondered what Souma wanted to see but forgot everything once their lips met. It was awkward at first, because it seemed that Souma didn’t know what to do, and Kaoru had to guide, and it became magical. 

        And Kaoru was glad that Souma did the first step because he knew he wouldn’t have, and it would have been stupid to miss something like that.

  
  


**The ninth time Kaoru saw Souma, they were making love.**

      And Souma continued to see him, caressing his body. Every part of it, always drawing lines of his shape, as if he wanted to print it on his mind. And Kaoru did his best to show him through his kisses, his teeth marks, his caresses, how much he cared for him. How much he loved him. His words were only whispers but Souma always answered it the same way, making Kaoru shiver. Kaoru loved that. Souma too. 

      When Kaoru woke up the next morning, he couldn’t help but smile when he noticed Souma’s angel face. He kissed his forehead and then his lips, before leaving the bed, trying not to wake up his lover. Because they were lovers, right? It couldn’t be otherwise. Kaoru wouldn’t let it otherwise. He went to the kitchen and prepared the breakfast. On his way to his room, he remembered Fragonard when he saw him in front of the room’s door. Kaoru stopped and looked at him with a sigh. He then put the tea cup on his desk, and came back in front of the dog.

“Listen”, he said, “it’s not because I like you that I accept you.”

      The dog tilted his head.

“I accept you only because I love Souma.”

      The dog barked, as if happy with what he had said.

“I love you too, Kaoru.” He heard from his room.

      And Kaoru blushed because he hadn’t expected Souma to hear this confession, and more than that, to confess in that way. He rubbed his neck, slowly put a hand on Fragonard’s head for merely two seconds and went back to this room where he was welcomed with a beautiful and smiling Souma.

  
  


**The tenth time Kaoru saw Souma, it was in a messy room.**

      He hadn’t believed it when Souma had told him he was a messy person, three months ago, but now he did. He blinked twice and shook his head.

“I can’t believe it. And I thought you were joking.”

“I’m messy. Mother is always mad when she sees my place.”

_      I wonder why _ , Kaoru thought. He would get mad too, because he hated that. It was sad, because it seemed to be a good place to live for Souma and Fragonard, but the paintings were everywhere, under white sheet s , and it seemed that Souma disliked cleaning the dishes. Kaoru didn’t say a thing for a while.

“Kaoru? Do you hate me now?”

“Why would I hate you?”

“You hate messy people, right?”

      Souma’s voice was so sad and Kaoru couldn’t help but take him in his arms.

“I don’t hate you, Souma. I don’t care if you’re messy. I love the you that you are, no matter what. And even if it kills me to confess it, yeah, I love Fragonard too.”

      The dog barked and Souma laughed. Kaoru smiled, before saying something he hadn’t thought he would.

“Souma, let’s move together.”

 

**The eleventh time Kaoru saw Souma, it was in a little house.**

       They had found one near the park  where  they  had  met and both their parents helped them move in, fortunately. It was their new home and they were proud. Proud to live together, proud that their families accepted it - even if it had been a little bit difficult for Kaoru’s father who disliked that fact until he met Souma. Souma was an angel, and nobody could hate him. 

       They took time to open the boxes. Kaoru’s job was restrictive, and Souma didn’t want to misplace  any  object. So they did it every evening, and during week-end s , slowly, making sure that Souma remembered where every object was . They gave each other a goal every evening, and when they reached it, they rewarded themselves with a good dinner and a shower, that often finished with them naked in their shared bed.

       Kaoru didn’t regret his offer to Souma, and Souma was always stating how happy he was to live with him, and the dog always asked Kaoru to pet him, and every day seemed like a dream. 

  
  


**The twelfth time Kaoru saw Souma, it was in their living room.**

“I’m home!”

“Welcome home.”

       When he entered the room, Kaoru first noticed the paint was on an easel, hidden by a white  sheet . Next to it, Souma was waiting, Fragonard at his feet, his fingers playing with his shirt. Kaoru came closer to him ,  took him in an embrace and kissed him. 

“Why are you so worried?”

“I am not.”

“You are.”

       Souma pouted and turned his face towards the easel, and so did Kaoru.

“What is it?”

“The paint ing . Of the park. I’ve finished it.”

“Oh. Good work.”

       Souma lowered his head.

“What’s happening?”

“I promised you to show you. I’m afraid you won’t like it.”

“If you don’t want to show it, then don’t.” Kaoru answered. “I don’t want to be forced to tak e naked  pictures , why would I do the same for you?”

        Souma didn’t answer and came closer to the easel.

“Are you sure, Souma?”

“Yes.”

        And then, the purple-haired man removed the blanket, and Kaoru’s eyes opened wide when he saw the painting. It was perfect. It definitively was the park. The color weren’t the good one s , of course, but it didn’t destroy the work, on the contrary. It gave him a new feel ing , a soft one. Yet, Kaoru blinked twice when he saw the character between the tree s .

“An angel?”

“Yes.”

“Why an angel?”

“It’s you.”

“It’s…”

       Once again, Kaoru blinked. 

“I’m not an angel, though.”

“You are. Since the first time we met, I knew I would like you more than I should. And even if you were a disgrace, you came back every day. More than that, you cheered me on. And for me, you even accepted Fragonard even though you’re afraid of dog.”

“Souma…”

“I just… I love you. More than anything. You’re an angel.”

       And now Karou wanted to cry and he did. And he took Souma in his arms, and thanked him, and told him how much he loved him and how his life had changed thanks to him. 

“Souma ! I have an idea !”

“I’m scared.”

“Paint me naked.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Make a naked paint ing of me! I’ll be your model.”

“Do you know that I already know your body?”

“I don’t care, I’ll be your model no matter what. And… if I can do it with you, then I can do it with a photograph.”

“Kaoru, you remember that I’m blind and…”

“I don’t care. Seriously, the way you see me is more important than any photographer.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes .”

“You know that you won’t have the good colors?”

“Well, I’ll be an alien. Your alien.”

       Souma smiled and kissed him, and told him he needed a new canvas, and new colors. They would buy them the next day. They would buy them every day if they needed it.

  
**The thirteenth time Kaoru saw Souma, it was for eternity.**


End file.
